Chit Chat
by Lady Miscellaneous
Summary: Harry Potter, Kristen Black, Jack Riddle and gang, discover their journals are somehow linked. What started as a way to annoy teachers becomes a link between continents. More info inside.
1. The Beginning

A/N: Hello people! As I pointed out in the summary, it's necessary (unfortunately) to read my other story before reading this one. It's called _Dawn of Power_ and it can be found in my profile. The main reason I'm writing _Chit Chat _is because I kind of needed a break from the other story, since I'm suffering a bad case of writer's block. I hope that taking my mind off it for a little while will return my inspiration. Well, on with it!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Harry Potter, Eragon, Darren Shan, Groosham Grange or Charlie Bone. Neither do I own anything related to my neighbours. I own most of the Ingoldstadt characters, though, starting with Jack.

+ The Beginning +

Kristy let herself fall on her bed and opened the beautiful white journal her godfather had sent her for her tenth birthday. In his letter, he had explained that it was a way for her to communicate with one of her best friends: Harry Potter, who was currently at Hogwarts. She caressed the blank pages and reached out for a quill and an ink bottle. She opened the bottle and dipped her gyr falcon quill into the ink; next, she placed the quill on top of the first page and wrote:

_- Novem-_

- Who's that?

Kristy almost dropped the quill, but she gathered herself and wrote:

_- Who are you?_

Whoever was at the other side seemed to hesitate.

- You can call me Adder. Who are you?

'Who am I?' thought the small redhead. Should she answer? Should she run to her mother and tell her about the stranger she was talking to? Or was the stranger her journal? 'I'm being paranoid,' she thought.

_- I'm Angel._

Kristy smirked. If whoever was at the other side wasn't using his or her real name, then she wouldn't either. Angela, however, was her second name.

**Adder:** Hi Angel. How old are you?

**Angel:** So you're not my diary talking back to me?

**Adder:** Not unless you hear a sound coming from the paper. You didn't answer my question.

**Angel:** Do you have to be so sarcastic? I just turned 10 today.

**Adder:** Sorry 'bout the sarcasm, it just comes second to nature. Happy Birthday by the way. I'm 10 too.

**Angel:** Thanks. Where do you live?

**Adder:** Ebur. You?

**Angel:** England.

**Adder:** Hmm interesting. I take it you're a witch then?

**Angel:** Talk about interesting, you live in Ebur?

**Adder:** I just said I did.

**Angel:** You're being sarcastic again.

**Adder:** Sorry.

**Angel:** Forgiven.

**Adder:** You didn't say if you were a witch or not.

**Angel:** Isn't it obvious?

**Adder:** Talk about sarcastic.

- Anyone in?

Kristy stared. The handwriting was different from Adder's. How many people knew about the journals? Or, more importantly, why were they linked to hers? Her godfather had assured her that only Harry and her would be able to talk through the journals!

**Adder:** Hello, Green. There's someone new.

**Green:** Hoola Boola!

**Adder:** Wha… ?

**Angel:** Who's Green?

**Green:** I'm Green.

**Adder:** Yeah. And he turns yellow when he's hungry.

**Green:** Oi!

**Maya:** Hello?

'More?' thought the redhead slightly alarmed.

**Adder:** Hi.

**Green:** Hoola Boola!

**Maya:** You just keep getting weirder and weirder, Green.

**Green:** And proud of it.

Not only were there more, but they seemed to know each other, too. She wrote:

**Angel:** Not meaning to sound rude or anything, but… who are you, people?

**Maya:** Who are you?

**Angel:** My name's Angel… sort of…

**Adder:** No worries. No one uses their real names on this thing.

**Green:** Very considerate, too.

**Maya:** Shut up, both of you ¬¬. To answer your question, Angel, something I'm sure these two idiots won't do, we're over hormonal preadolescents who write on little notebooks for the hell of it.

**Angel:** Oooh… so you're not some organization based on sarcasm?

**Adder:** Hahaha

**Green:** I'm hungry.

**Maya:** You're always hungry.

**Adder:** Actually, we're not what Maya said we are either.

**Angel:** Who's Maya?

**Maya:** That'll be me.

**Green:** I'm hungry.

**Angel:** Oh. So who are you?

**Adder:** Just kids. And the occasional adult… but mostly kids. We write on the journals when we want to communicate with each other, or when we got nothing to do.

**Mini:** Stop writing into the bloody journals! Yin Yang is looking at you weird.

Kristy frowned. _Yin Yang?_ Who on Earth was Yin Yang?

**Adder:** Why should she suspect anything? We can just tell her we're writing down notes.

**Green:** Hear, hear!

**Adder:** Besides… she doesn't know about the journals.

**Angel:** Who's Yin Yang?

**Maya:** Divination teacher. She's Oriental and she's always wearing black and white, so that's why we call her Yin Yang.

**Angel:** You're in classes?

**Mini:** I don't think I've seen your writing style before… who are you?

**Adder: **She's our new friend: Angel.

**Mini: **Hullo! I'm Mini. Where are you from?

**Angel:** Fatura.

**Adder:** Hey! You said England before!

**Angel:** That's because you asked were did I live, not where I am from.

**Adder: **Clever.

**Falco:** This class is soo pointless…

**Carrot:** It's not like we had a choice…

**Kat:** Hello! Who's in?

**Maya:** Adder, Green, Mini, Carrot, Falco, Angel, and me.

**Kat:** Oh goody!

**Falco:** Who's Angel?

**Carrot:** Who's Angel?

**Green:** Do we have to go through this again?

**Niveus:** S'up, people?

**Adder:** Hello, Niveus.

**Carrot:** Yeah… so… who's Angel?

**Angel:** I'm Angel.

Kristy's mind was swimming with questions. There were so many! Could Harry see them, too?

**Niveus:** Angel? Are you a first year?

**Angel:** No… I won't go to school until September.

**Falco:** I don't know anyone with your writing style, Angel.

**Maya:** Is it me or is Angel from somewhere else?

**Angel:** Where do you guys study?

**Green:** I'm hungry.

**Adder:** Where will _you_ study?

**Angel:** Hogwarts.

**Mini:** Hogwarts?

**Adder:** I see miss 'stop writing into the bloody journals' has finally decided to join the conversation…

Kristy laughed. These might be strangers but they seemed to be nice people. And they were kids!

**Mini:** Shut it, Adder. It's not everyday you can talk to someone who will study at Hogwarts.

**Kat:** Lalllalalalalalalalalala

**Carrot:** Kat… you're lalaling again

**Kat:** Lalalalalalalallalalalalallaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

**Maya:** Yes, well… so you'll attend Hogwarts?

**Angel:** Yup.

**Adder:** I've been to Hogwarts. Nice place.

**Falco:** When did you go to Hogwarts, Adder?

**Adder:** Some day.

**Carrot:** Could you be vaguer, please?

**Niveus: **Okay, guys, I got to go. The Queen of Evil is feeling especially cranky today…

**Maya: **I positively hate that woman. Bye, Niveus!

**Adder: **Bye.

**Mini: **See ya!

**Green: **I'm hungry.

**Maya: **Without comments.

**Falco: **Hold on a sec, Angel. Yin Yang is getting suspicious...

**Angel:** Okay.

Kristy blinked. She hadn't noticed how many pages she had used already. The good thing about magical journals was that the pages would never finish. While she waited, she ran to her desk and pulled out a piece of parchment to write a letter. She needed to talk to Harry and tell him about the strangers.

A/N: So… think you can guess who's who?


	2. New Acquaintances

A/N: First off, I'd like to thank -ORACAL- 'cause you didn't only made my day by reviewing, you boosted my self confidence Ü so THANK YOU SO MUCH! Next, I'd like to thank lele07 and xalos. You guys know who you are!

Disclaimer: The list of what I don't own keeps growing… and it has always included the Harry Potter characters.

+ New Acquaintances +

Harry looked up as the already familiar rush of owls swooped into the Great Hall. It was an everyday routine now: Harry would look at the owls, Ron would stuff his mouth with food and ignore the owls completely, and Hermione would be reading _Hogwarts, A History_. It was Wednesday, and Harry was used to receiving mail on Fridays, so it came as a surprise when a brown owl landed in front of him with a letter.

Harry frowned but removed the letter; the owl, however, didn't move. 'Must be expecting a response,' he thought.

"Who's that from?" asked Hermione looking up from her book.

"Kristy Black," answered Harry unfolding the letter. He read:

_Dear Harry,_

_I'm kind of freaked out right now so I'll go straight to the point. Remember the journals your dad gave me for my birthday so you and I could talk? Well… I was trying to contact you a while ago but someone called Adder, if that's his or her name, answered instead of you. That's not all, though. There were others talking apart from Adder. Someone called Carrot, and Green, and Mini, and others… I can't remember all their names. Do you think you, Ron, and Hermione can be alone in the common room tonight at 10 PM and talk to me through the journal? I'd like to see what you three think about the people in the journals before going to mum or dad… Well, I'll talk to you guys later._

_Love, Kristy_

_P.S. Remember to use false names. Mine's Angel._

_P.P.S. Greetings to Ron and Hermione_

Harry blinked a couple of times before showing the letter to Ron and Hermione. Since they were sitting next to each other they could read it at the same time. When they finished, Harry asked, "So what do you think? Should we do this?"

Hermione looked dubious and Ron looked uneasy.

"I don't know, Harry," said Ron. "My dad has always told us to stay away from objects that think for themselves."

Harry rolled his eyes. "The journals don't think, Ron. It's people that do the talking."

"It still sounds fishy to me," said Hermione closing her book and leaning in so no one could hear them. "I mean, how often do you talk to strangers through journals?"

"Yeah," continued Ron. "You never know who you're talking to. They could be Death Eaters or the Dark Heir for all we know!"

Harry raised his eyes to the ceiling. "Ron, honestly, you have to get over this Dark Heir paranoia. Besides, he couldn't be talking through the journals because he's dead!"

"He is?" asked Ron with a bewildered expression.

"Yes, Ronald," scoffed Hermione. "The Eburian Government confirmed it ages ago."

"Oh, well," said Ron suddenly cheerful. "Then I suppose it can't hurt."

"Guys…" started Hermione.

"Aw, c'mon Hermione," pleaded Harry. "What could go wrong?"

As expected, our favourite Golden Trio (not that we know any other) somehow had the common room for themselves at 10 PM, which was really weird since there was absolutely no one in Gryffindor who would go to bed at that hour. They were probably partying in the kitchens. Anyway, back to the Golden Trio. After a heated deliberation, Harry, Ron and Hermione had finally found false names for each other. So Harry pulled out his red journal and wrote:

-_Angel? Are you there?_

**Angel: **Yes. I've been waiting for you. Are you alone?

_Yeah._

**Angel: **Have you got your false names?

_Yeah. We're Nimbus, Cassiopea and Sparky._

**Angel: **Who's who?

**Cassiopea: **You'll have to guess.

**Angel: **But that's not fair! I told you who I was!

**Nimbus: **Well… you didn't have a choice. We, on the contrary, do.

**Angel: **Okay… give me a minute while I contact the others.

**Sparky: **Ok.

Somewhere in England, Kristy Black went back to the last conversation she had had with the strangers.

**Angel:** Any of you guys here?

**Mini:** Thank goodness you're back!

**Carrot:** Yeah, Green won't shut up about the magical properties of soap.

**Angel:** The magical properties of… never mind… I want to introduce you to someone.

**Mini:** Hold on a sec, I'll tell the gang about it.

**Carrot:** So… who is it you want to introduce, Angel?

**Angel:** A friend studying at Hogwarts, and his friends.

**Carrot:** Cool.

Kristy flipped the page and wrote:

**Angel:** Sparky? Nimbus? Cassiopea? You guys there?

**Sparky:** Yeah. We're here.

**Angel:** Are you all writing into the same journal?

**Nimbus:** It's kind of cramped but… yeah.

**Angel:** Okay. Mini's off to tell 'the gang' about you. Now you'll see their writing as well.

**Cassiopea:** Oh goody.

**Mini:** Done. We're all in session.

**Falco:** That sounds like we're trying to talk to a long gone spirit.

**Green:** Soap's a long gone spirit.

**Adder:** Green… just shut up.

**Carrot:** Yeah. You're starting to nauseate me.

**Angel:** Um… guys?

**Everyone:** Hi, Angel!

**Adder:** Who's _Everyone_?

**Maya:** Never mind… what's up, Angel?

**Angel:** I wanted you to meet some friends: Sparky, Nimbus and Cassiopea.

**Everyone: **Hello, Sparky, Nimbus and Cassiopea!

**Kat: **That Everyone person is starting to freak me out.

**Maya: **I second that.

**Cassiopea: **Hello… where are you guys from?

**Everyone: **(General discomfort)

**Adder: **Huh?

**Cassiopea: **I'll rephrase that… where are you?

**Carrot: **Astronomy Tower.

**Adder: **The paddock.

**Maya: **Main Common Room.

**Falco: **My room.

**Mini: **First Years' Common Room.

**Kat: **Lalala

**Green: **The toilet.

**Mini: **Eew.

**Everyone: **Everywhere.

**Adder: **What?

**Falco: **What?

**Carrot: **What?

**Mini: **What?

**Kat: **What?

**Maya: **What?

**Angel: **What?

**Sparky/Nimbus/Cassiopea: **What?

**Green: **Huh? I mean… What?

**Adder: **Aw, thanks, Green.

**Carrot: **Yeah… you ruined the effect.

**Sparky: **Hahahaha

**Nimbus: **Going back to 'where are you?'… well… um… where are you?

**Maya: **At school.

**Cassiopea: **Which school?

**Everyone: **If we told you, we would have to kill you.

**Kat: **Aaaarrrgghhh!

**Falco: **Actually… what Everyone said is true.

**Mini: **Sure, Falco… in your sleep deluded mind it must be.

**Falco: **Aw, c'mon, Mini… you know you love me. Would you be my girlfriend?

**Mini: **How many times do I have to say no?

**Carrot: **Will you guys have your love related conversations somewhere else?

**Green: **Yeah… you're occupying my personal space.

At Hogwarts, the golden trio exchanged amused glances.

**Falco: **(Gone on a mission to find Mini and date her)

**Mini: **Sorry guys, I got to go. Have to find a hiding place.

**Cassiopea: **Good luck.

**Adder: **So that's two of us gone.

**Maya: **We should clear up space… we're too many to have a proper conversation. So Green… I hate to break it on you but you're the weakest rival. Good Bye.

**Green: **No fair!

**Adder: **I think I saw a talking bar of soap in the fourth floor… it was saying something about not wanting to be used…

**Green: **(Gone to save bar of soap)

**Maya: **Thanks, Adder.

**Adder: **Not a problem.

**Kat: ** Soo… I think we've left our guests unattended.

**Adder: **I find your lack of response disturbing.

**Carrot: **Quit it with the Star Wars quotes ¬¬

**Adder: **Can't help it. My father had a friend who seemed to be a fan and it kind of… stuck with me…

**Angel: **Hahaha! There's no need to write responses… just reading what you say is enough fun!

**Everyone: **Hear, hear!

**Nimbus: **You guys know what? I think I agree with whoever Kat is. That Everyone person is freaky.

**Kat: **Whoohoo! I got supported by someone! I like you Nimbus!

**Nimbus: **blush

**Maya: **Oi, you backstabber! I supported you first!

**Kat: **(Hides from Maya under the covers)

**Maya: **I wonder how I'll find her now ¬¬ (Goes to tickle the hell out of Kat)

**Sparky: **I guess that means Kat and Maya have left us too…

**Cassiopea: **Thanks for pinpointing the obvious, Sparky.

**Sparky: **You're an excellent friend, Cassiopea. Had I told you that before?

**Carrot: **Now, now, children. Behave.

**Adder: **(Tackles Carrot)

**Angel: **So mature…

**Adder: **(Emerges from pile of bodies with a slight blush) It's healthy to be a kid once in a while…

**Cassiopea: **If my calculations are correct… there're six of us talking.

**Everyone: **Seven.

**Angel: **Creepy.

**Adder: **Alright, Everyone… who are you?

**Everyone: **I'm everyone, chameleon eyes.

**Adder: **It's Adder! My penname is Adder!

**Everyone: **You should be chameleon.

**Adder: **My penname is Adder for a reason ¬¬

**Everyone: **Care to share?

**Carrot: **Enough! Can we have a productive conversation? Please?

**Adder: **I'm trying to find out who Everyone is!

**Everyone: **I will explain myself in due time.

**Nimbus: **Oh, that's conforting ¬¬

**Cassiopea: **It's spelled comforting, Nimbus…

**Nimbus: **Whatever…

A/N: Any guesses yet?


End file.
